Randomness
by elfelou
Summary: ok, des trucs totalement random pour rire et se détendre. Premier chapitre, les 50 trucs à ne pas faire à la Soul Society, deuxième chapire 50 à 78
1. Chapter 1

**Les cinquantes choses à ne pas faire à la Soul Society**

**Yo, vu que je sais que vous aimez ce genre de choses, alors c'est ce que je compte faire exprès pour vous^^.**

1-Ne pas utiliser la tête d'Ikkaku à la place d'une boule de bowling.

2-Ne pas boire une décoction de Mayuri sous peine d'empoisonnement

3-Ne pas dessiner avec Yachiru sur la tête d'Ikkaku.

4-Ne pas utiliser la lotion anti-cheveux d'Ikkaku sur Yumichika

5-Ne pas mettre Tôshiro dans un tutu rose à poids verts (lol)

6-Ne pas dire à Soi Fon que son vice-capitaine devrait prendre sa place.

7-Ne pas murmurer la musique des dents de la mer lorsque que le requin est présent à chaque fois qu'Hallibel est devant soi.

8-Ne pas faire une fête surprise pour Matsumoto dans le bureau de Tôshiro.

9-Ne pas voler l'écharpe de Byakuya.

10-Ne pas dessiner sur l'écharpe de Byakuya.

11-Ne pas marcher sur l'écharpe de Byakuya.

12-Ne pas donner des rubans et des chouchous roses à Yachiru (pour qu'elle les mette dans les cheveux de Kempachi)

13-Ne pas planquer les zanpakutos des membres de la 1e division (ou de toutes autre d'ailleurs)

14-Ne pas jeter KON dans le vestiaire des filles.

15-Ne pas inventer une loi disant que ceux qui ont désobéit à un règlement doivent faire la caramel dansen pendant une heure et la présenter à Byakuya.

16-Ne pas organiser une caramel dansen party ou tout les participants sont obligé de le faire (tient, bonne idée pour mes chroniques^^)

17-Ne pas suivre Yamamoto avec un extincteur et appeler les pompiers dès qu'il se sert de son zanpakuto.

18-Ne pas poser un copyright sur le sourire de Gin et lui demander 1.000 dollars à chaque secondes qu'il sourit (vous serez riche avant la fin de la journée…mais dans quel état?)

19-Ne pas tenter de traverser les murs en disant que vous êtes un fantôme venu hanter la Soul Society.

20-Ne pas allumer une cigarette avec le bankai de Yamamoto.

21-Ne pas faire une bataille de boules de neige lorsque Tôshiro active son zanpakuto.

22-Ne pas hurler lorsqu'Ichigo et Rukia sont ensemble : METTEZ-VOUS ENSEMBLE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE LES AMOUREUX!

23-Ne pas dessiner sur le caleçon d'Ichigo : Ichigo aime Rukia avec plein de paillettes et de rose bonbon.

24-Ne pas imiter Kempachi et détruire tout les bâtiments du Seireitei.

25-Ne pas faire exploser des bombes dans tout le Seireitei (LOL, deidara-sempai^^)

26-Ne pas mettre des oreilles de chats à toutes les personnes qu'on croise (oui, je parle à toi Mayuu…)

27-Ne pas tuer le plus de monde possible et dire que c'est la faute de ton hollow intérieur (à moins que tu tiens à mourir)

28-Ne pas infiltrer la 4e division pour voir les gars ou les filles de la Soul Society torse nu (Cécile : Eh, c'est pas une mauvaise idée^^)

29-Ne pas tenter de créer une chorale et un hymne de la Soul Society (à moins que vous teniez à casser toutes formes de verre existant à la Soul Society)

30-Ne pas dire à Ichigo qu'il aurait dû s'appeler citrouille au lieu de fraise

31-Ne pas échanger la chambre d'Ikkaku avec celle d'une petite fille de 3-4 ans (particularité majeure :rose bonbon, strass, paillettes, princesse…enfin vous voyez le genre…et le tête d'Ikkaku)

32-Ne pas manger de la soupe aux ailerons de requins devant Hallibel.

33-Ne pas installer un réveille-matin version géante et le faire sonner à 3h00 du mat sur la plus haute tour (pour que cela réveille bien tout le monde).

34-Ne pas faire un (faux) plan de la Soul Society et le placarder un peu partout.

35-Ne pas donner à manger à Yoruichi de la pâté pour chat.

36-Ne pas jouer à pierre papier ciseaux dans le trou de l'estomac de Grimmjow

37-Ne pas organiser une journée patinage lorsque Tôshiro utilise son Bankai.

38-Ne pas prendre des photos des membres de la soul society lorsqu'ils sont en pyjama

39-Ne pas les mettre sur internet ensuite ou les utiliser pour faire du chantage.

40-Ne pas faire un bouquet avec les pétales du Bankai de Byakuya.

41-Ne pas mettre les vêtements créés par Ishida en tant que vêtements officiels du Seireitei.

42-Ne pas montrer des sites ou images de yaoi aux personnes concernées par les-dit sites et photos.

43-Ne pas montrer des sites ou images de yuri aux personnes concernées par les-dit sites et photos.

44-Ne pas montrer à Ulquiorra Sasuke en lui disant qu'il a encore du chemin à faire s'il veut devenir le roi des emos.

45-Ne pas imiter Naruto et mettre les zanpakutos dans sa bouche (à moins que vous souhaitiez voir Unohana illico presto)

46-Ne pas faire des bannières avec marquer dessus : ICHIGO AIME RUKIA ET C'EST RÉCIPROQUE.

47-Ne pas transformer tout les personnages de bleach en chibi pour une journée.

48-Ne pas offrir une peluche à Hitsugaya.

49-Ne pas montrer à Ichigo tout les fan-art ou il se faisait battre par tout le monde (du style Grimmjow, Aizen…)

50-Ne pas utiliser une master ball sur Grimmjow.

**En bref, vous pouvez être sûr et certain qu'un jour…JE FERAIS CETTE LISTE!Ou bien Cécile…En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à me moque ainsi de la plupart des personnages…une deuxième partie viendra bientôt^^Ah, oui, j'oubliais :**

**Tôshiro : Bien qu'Elfelou ait pu dire ou citer des personnages de bleach et de naruto, ils ne lui appartiennent pas. Tous les droits reviennent aux auteurs respectifs. De plus si elle a dit des choses pour lesquelles vous n'êtes pas d'accord, rappelez-vous ceci :**

**Yachiru : C'EST UNE PARODIE!Elfelou-one-chan aime la plupart des persos de Bleach, et c'est juste pour rire qu'elle a écrite ceci^^Merci beaucoup.**

**Elfelou : Tout ceux qui posteront une rewiew auront un cookie!Merci d'avoir lu^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**51 à 78 des choses à ne pas faire dans bleach**

**Yo tout le monde, et ben, j'ai été surprise, y en a pas mal du monde qui aime les choses randoms…ON CONTINUE!Jusqu'à 78 cette fois^^**

51-Ne pas utiliser des vieilles photos des shinigamis lorsqu'ils étaient vivant trouvées dans un vieux journal pour faire du chantage.

52-Ne pas mettre un collier à clochette pour chat à Ggio.

53-Ne pas utiliser Hitsugaya pour monter une entreprise de crème glacée. (Hum…ice cream…)

54-Ne pas utiliser le labo de Mayuri pour faire des clones de Yachiru et lui permettre d'envahir la planète.

55-Ne pas prendre des photos avec flash des femmes de la Soul Society lorsqu'elles sont en train de dormir pour les réveiller.

56-Ne pas enlever le panneau sol glissant posé par la 4 e division et regarder les shinigamis se casser la figure.

57-Ne pas utiliser un vuvuzela pour réveiller le monde le matin, très tôt.

58-Ne pas mettre à fond la musique de son I-pod lorsque Yamamoto tente de donner une mission complexe.

59-Ne pas faire la même chose avec Aizen si vous êtes un arrancars.

60-Ne pas prétendre que vous êtes l'arrancars de la folie pour trucider tout le monde dans la Soul Society.

61-Ne pas utiliser le Death Note pour devenir la personne la plus puissante de Bleach.

62-Ne pas dire à Ulquiorra : C'est OK ulqui, les pokémons se font mal aussi lorsqu'ils sont confus.

63-Ne pas dire à Byakuya que la véritable signification de VIP est Very Important Pinguin (ce qui revient à dire qu'il est un pingouin)

64-Ne pas faire une chaine avec la petite fille supposée vous tuer à minuit (ben…même si elle existe…elle va ne pas faire long feu)

65-Ne pas dire au lieu quand les poules auront des dents, quand Yumichika aura sont premier cheveu blanc.

66-Ne pas tenter d'expliquer à Grimmjow le principe de peace and love.

67-Ne pas dire à Yamamoto ou Aizen lorsque tu n'es pas aller dans une mission qui semblait ch****e : Désolé, j'ai été pris en otage par mon lit.

68-Ne pas dire à Aizen que les seuls humains que tu aies jamais tué…c'est des sims.

69-Ne pas tenter de recruter Yachiru chez les arrancars en lui offrant des cookies.

70-Ne pas menacer Mayuri pour qu'il crée une télécommande spéciale avec un seul bouton : TOMBE-DANS-UN-TROU-ET-MEURT et l'utiliser sur tout les persos qu'on aime pas.

71-Ne pas dire à chaque fois que quelqu'un se fait battre : Epic fail.

72-Ne pas dire à Tôshiro que la fin du monde est le lendemain de son anniversaire.

73-Ne pas brasser un coca avant de le donner à Yumichika pour qu'il lui explose dans la figure.

74-Ne pas jouer la musique de pokémon à chaque fois que Grimmjow combat.

75-Ne pas dire à Ulquiorra : Tu sais, quand on est triste, c'est bien de se couper…une part de gâteau!XD

76-Ne pas demander à Gin s'il a fait une chirurgie plastique pour sourire tout le temps.

77-Ne pas faire écouter du hard rock (du style billy talent) à ulquiorra.

78-Ne pas manger du pop-corn et regarder tranquillement des shinigamis ou arrancars se faire trucider.

**Bon ben c'était long…AH!J'ai perdu tout mon temps d'internet à écrire ça!T.T Pas juste. Bon pour les cookies…Gaara, rends les moi!**

**Gaara :Nah.**

**Moi :…*en fait d'autres*et voilà le travail^^Rewiewez, la prochaine fois c'est tarte aux fraises!*va pourchasser Gaara pour avoir un cookie***


	3. Chapter 3

**79 à 100 des choses à ne pas faire dans Bleach**

**J'ai pas réussi à avoir mon cookie T.T, bon, mon invité cette fois, aucun danger qu'il vole la tarte qui est au four parce que c'est…**

**Neiji : Voici les autres répliques randoms d'Elfelou**

**Moi : Eh!C'était à moi de le dire!**

**Neiji : Au texte, TOUT DE SUITE!**

**Moi : T T ok…je vais écrire…en passant, je reprends ceux que j'ai mis dans les chroniques pour en faire profiter le plus de monde possible.**

79-Ne pas organiser un barbecue à chaque fois que Yamamoto utilise son Bankai.

80-Ne pas aller dans le corps de Matsumoto et asphyxier tout les membres de la gente masculine (vous voyez comment je crois)

81-Ne pas dire à Ichigo en se costumant en Aizen : Mon fils, je suis ton père.

82-Ne pas donner du café ou toutes formes de sucre à Yachiru sous peine de se retrouver avec un petit-suisse(voir chipmunks, je crois que cela s'écrit comme cela…ou pas)

83-Ne pas tenter d'expliquer à Mayuri que c'est mal de disséquer les gens vivants.

84-Ne pas lancer un os à Komamura.

85-Ne pas dire à Soi Fon que deux coup c'est vraiment trop long pour tuer et que Kempachi n'en a besoin que d'un seul pour détruire un bâtiment.

86-Ne pas monter le chauffage de la 10e division au maximum sous prétexte qu'il faisait froid.

87-Ne pas mélanger la teinture pour cheveux de Yumichika avec une teinture de blond vénitien.

88-Ne pas dire des choses machos à Soi Fon.

89-Ne pas jeter un œuf sur la tête d'Ikkaku en prétextant que tu pensais que c'était une poêle à frire.

90-Ne pas lancer une master ball sur Komamura.

91-Ne pas lancer une master ball sur Hallibel.

92-Ne pas teindre les cheveux d'Ukitate en blond et chanter Barbie Girl à chaque fois que tu le vois.

93-Ne pas faire une guirlande de noël avec l'écharpe de Byakuya.

94-Ne pas redécorer le bureau de Tôshiro façon conte de fée

95-Ne pas faire un tatouage d'Hello Kitty sur Ggio.

96-Ne pas faire un pari avec les autres membres de la Soul Society sur la taille de soutien gorge de Matsumoto (je dirais du E voir du F)

97-Ne pas instaurer un 10 minutes de danse classique obligatoire pour tout les capitaines chaque jour.

98-Ne pas instaurer un cosplay obligatoire de sailor moon à la Soul society et à l'Hueco Moundo.

99-Ne pas montrer une peinture de chasse aux furet à Komamura.

100-Et surtout, surtout, ne PAS obéir au titre et faire toutes ces cents choses XD!

**Bon, première partie, les 100 choses à ne pas faire, terminé!MAIS randomness n'est pas encore terminé!**

**Neiji : T'oublies pas quelque chose?**

**Moi :Euh…non?*sens quelque chose de brûlé* MA TARTE!*va chercher la tarte carbonisée* T.T Heureusement que j'en ai fait une avant…*distribue la tarte à ceux qui ont posté des rewiews* La prochaine fois c'est des muffins, parfum au choix pour ceux qui postent une rewiew^^.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ichigo

**Interviews Bleach 1: Intro et Ichigo**

**Allo tout le monde, à nos risques et périls, en bravant la mort et la souffrance, moi(Elfelou) et mes invités spéciaux provenant de n' importe où, allons interviewer les différents personnages de Bleach. Vous pourrez aussi leur poser des questions en postant des reviews, les trois premières seront sélectionnées et posées…ainsi qu'une autre au hasard^^. Bon passons à l'introduction tout d'abord voici votre présentateur ou plutôt vos présentateur, Hikaru et Kaoru de Ouran high school!**

Hi : Allo tout le monde, vous êtes près pour les interviews de l'enfer?

Ka : Parce que cela ne va pas être de la tarte, surtout pour nos trois journalistes.

Hi et Ka : Permettez-nous de vous présenter les poseurs de questions, paparazzis en herbe et photographes spécialisés dans la connerie : Elfelou la rédactrice, Sakura la chasseuse de scoop et Sanji le photographe. Sakura provient de Naruto et Sanji de One Piece!

Elfelou : Rien ne nous échappera, comptez sur nous^^

Sakura : Au programme pour le moment, dans l'intro nous allons passer Ichigo à la moulinette.

Sanji : Et je m'occuperais de vous trouvez une magnifique coughratécough photo du héro. Vous la trouverez dans le blog d'elfelou dont l'adresse est sur son profil, merci beaucoup.

Elfelou : Bien, passons au massacre, pardon à l'interview. Ichigo est avec nous en studio. Profitons-en.

**Round 1 : Elfelou VS Ichigo**

E : Bonjour Ichigo, merci de nous accorder quelques minutes pour cette interview.

I : *ligoté à la chaise avec plein de sceaux anti-reiatsu* Je crois que j'avais pas trop le choix…-_-'

E : Effectivement, donc, première question, pourquoi fraise et pas citrouille?

I : Hein?

E : Ton prénom andouille!

I : C'est parce que a mère trouvait que mon visage avait la forme d'une fraise quand je suis né.

E : Es-tu allé voir un psychiatre après toutes tes défaites, ou alors tu es un imbécile heureux que rien ne démonte?

I : WHAT!C'est quoi ces questions?

E : J'en conclus que tu choisis la troisième option, tu es un psychopathe en puissance et masochiste donc la défaite te fait du bien.

I : Je réclame un avocat!

E : Refusé, plus que trois questions sur toi Ichigo, pourquoi ton shikai ressemble-t'il à un couteau de boucher?

I :…pas la moindre idée.

E : Ce qui confirme la troisième option, tu es un psychopathe profond qui ressent un besoin de couper les membres des humains et qui se venge sur de pauvres hollows sans défenses qui se font facilement trucider.

I : C'EST QUOI CETTE THÉORIE!

E : La vérité, ensuite très cher Ichigo, trouvez vous que KON aurait l'étoffe d'un héros et pourrais prendre votre place en tant que personnage principal?

I : Lui?C'est une blague j'espère.

E : ET je note, est désillusionné, tient tellement à son rôle factice qu'il rabaisse les autres personnages.

I : Qu'est ce que vous avez tant contre moi?

E : Et pour terminer, vous identifiez vous à Edward Cullen vu que vous êtes le personnage principal de Bleach.

I : NON!

E :Aucun respect pour les autres faux héros…bon, posez-moi une question puis aller voir Sakura pour la suite…

I : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant contre moi?

E : Voyons, la mort de plusieurs arrancars, le fait que dans les films avec pour personnage principal autre que toi, ctu apparais plus que tout le monde et tu fais ton héro et parce que tu abandonne tes sœurs sans la moindre hésitation sans les rassurer ni leur dire la vérité. Bon Sakura, je te le laisse.

**Round 2 : Sakura VS Ichigo**

S : Bonjour, moi c'est sakura et je suis chargée de la partie amour que tout les fans adorent, alors dis-moi Ichigo as-tu des sentiments pour Rukia?

I : *rougit* Non…pas vraiment…

S : Alors pour Orihime?

I :Non, c'est juste une amie…

S : Pour une fille en général?

I :J'en ai marre de vos questions!

S : Je vois, je vois, en fait tu es amoureux de Grimmjow…

I :NON!

S : Sanji a toutes les preuves, on te tient Ichigo!

I : HA!

S :A moins que tu aimes ton hollow intérieur ou quelqu'un comme…Ishida….à moins que ce soit Kempachi….

Hi : Je suis désolé mais je dois vous annoncer qu'Ichigo a perdu connaissance à cause d'émotions trop intenses….

Ka : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Sanji a pris plusieurs photos, la plus belle sera sur mon blog d'ici quelques minutes^^

**La prochaine fois ce sera Grimmjow, posez-lui vos questions (quelle qu'elle soit) et, prenez note que je bosse sur 100 à 200 des choses à ne pas faire à la Soul Society^^**


End file.
